xargusfandomcom-20200214-history
Tahlia Ragnos
Tahlia Ragnos is the Human wife of Marka Ragnos, and the mother of Kain, Akuhiei and Maria Ragnos. She was a former Jedi Master of the Jedi Order, and serves as a supporting character in the storyline. Her maiden name was Sumeragi before marrying Marka. Appearance Tahlia appears at the age of a woman in healthy conditions, and even takes the liberty to exercise daily to keep it that way. She has gold-colored eyes. Red, long-flowing hair that reaches nearly to her waist. Has light skin. Slim body with big breasts. And mostly wears clothings and attires of white with other colors. Before she married Marka, Tahlia has her hair short, and usually weared her special armor under her Jedi robes for precautions. She let her hair grow long and flowing after her marriage, as she said that Marka commented that she would look more beautiful if she did. Personality Tahlia Ragnos is shown to very kind and subtle to most people that she knows and those she hasn't yet. She is compassionate to every living creature, and gentle with no sense of flinching. She also has a great amount of intellect to know of truths without even talking about them, and can know by seeing through a person by their words and actions, no matter how deeply buried they may seem. She also has great faith and trust to those that she trusts, and would never betray those that she has faith in, thus making her stubborn and defiant, no matter the situation may be. She even has a concerned and protective side to her, as she always tries to protect her family, and is worried when her husband or children are hurt or otherwise. Due to this, she even came to beating up a Sith Lord nearly to death when they were picking and making her children cry. However, when it comes to battle, Tahlia shows fierce determination and pure focus on fighting opponents. She even shows no mercy and pity to those that harm her family and friends, and won't hesitate to kill them without second thoughts. Marka mentions that it's this reason that he never upsets her, as he is very scared of her when she's on her bad side. Tahlia even has a romantic and very poetic in the way romance can play in life and stories. Marka commented that, when she was in the Jedi Order, she never had much interaction with anyone, thus has had no friends on the sacred grounds of the Jedi. When she met Marka, she found out who he was, but realized that something was different about him. She knew that he was hiding his real self to get along with his fellow Sith, yet was worried about how they would react if they knew of his true appearance, due to his chains of restrictions broken from a young age. When she was alone with him during their time together, she tried to make some coquette approaches towards him, which makes him nervous and yet deeply aroused. Her daughter, Maria, takes her mother's flirtful side but much more direct and open. Her favorite kind of foods involve being healthy and good for everyone, thus she never ate anything unhealthy. Due to this, she is a vegetarian, and never eats meat. She drinks clear and pure water, carries plenty of fruits on her travels and/or missions, and only eats desserts if need be. Apparently, despite her genuine looks and gentle persona, Tahlia is also a drinker, as she drinks alcohol whenever she feels depressed, and Marka has to keep her sober and safe due to it. Her son, Kain, also has a habit of drinking to ease his problems, and both of them tend to get overly exicted and cause a fuss. History Synopsis Battle of the Gods Arc Shattered Memories Arc Rings of Naught Arc Resurrection of Evil Arc Dualing Championship Arc The Final War Arc A New Beginning Arc (Bonus 5) Powers & Abilities Tahlia has various abilities and skills that make her a dangerous and deadly opponent to others that have never heard of her. Due to her phenomenal potential in the Spiral Force (after meeting Marka for the first time that caused her chains of restrictions to break), her physical prowess and abilities are far beyond mortal means. She has the following: *'Immense Strength:' Tahlia has some frightening strength in her arsenal, as she is one to be feared by. She is easily strong enough to lift a small ship with a single hand, and break through walls with some effort. She is also a possible equal to Viloura by strength, but very much stronger than her sons when taken lightly. *'Immense Endurance:' Tahlia has a frightening amount of endurance that makes her difficult to pierce through with a sword, and much tougher for a blaster to stun. She is even able to withstand an enormous boulder that came hurling towards her and broke it with no sign of damage on her hand. *'Immense Durability:' Tahlia can be able to fight for long periods of time, and survive most wounds that could possibly be inflicted on her. *'Immense Speed:' Tahlia has a great amount of speed that makes her difficult to see coming, and leave her opponents in surprise. She is nearly to the speed of Viloura, and much faster than Akuhiei. *'Immense Reflexes:' Tahlia has a keen sense of reflex and be able to dodge attacks that come her way. She can even avoid a point-blank attack that is half an inch close to her face. *'Immense Flexibility:' Tahlia is very flexible to be able to slip through trick wires and traps with little effort. She can even make her attacks unexpected by using this skill. *'Immense Stamina:' Tahlia has high amounts of stamina to keep on fighting to the end and seems to hardly run out of breath from it. *'Immense Agility:' Tahlia has a great skill in agility, as she can jump and leap to great lengths and be able to do so with no effort to it. *'Immense Power Level:' Tahlia's Power Level is on a monstrous level that is an exact equal to Marka's, and is very powerful enough to put others in fear by her presence. Her Power Level is colored red with a white center. *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist:' Tahlia is a very skilled and dangerous swordsman with the skill to outclass other Sith Lords and Jedi Masters, and take on an entire army without aid. She is nearly on even pairs to Viloura, and is on an equal level to Marka's skill. *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' Tahlia has mastered the art of hand-to-hand combat, and is not one to take lightly. She is capable of fighting with only one hand behind her back, and can cause much damage even when only using her legs. *'Master Marksmanship Specialist:' Tahlia is an excellent Marksman when it comes to using blasters and rifles, and nearly seems to have no rival to them, besides Zack, Viloura, Maya, and Cassus Fett. She is even skilled enough to take down a hidden sniper that was miles away from reach without turning around to look. *'Master Strategist & Tactition:' Tahlia is a very resourceful and tactical strategist when it comes to conflicts and battles. She is nearly as famous as Viloura herself, and appears to be more so than her eldest son and equally to her husband. *'Keen Intellect:' Tahlia has an immense amount of intelligence, and can figure things out by looking through the matter and solve them in an instant. She even has enough intel to know when things will work out, and even on how they'll perform when it comes to the end. *'Fire Manipulation:' Tahlia is born with the primary element of Fire, and has mastered it when she was at the age of ten. It is due to her mastery in the art of fire that she is famously known as the "Red Phoenix". Her oldest son, Kain, inherits her elemental nature, but in the form of a flaming dragon. She has the following techinques for it: **'Fire Touch: '''Tahlia can burn something by will when it comes to touch, and even keep others and creatures warm when it comes to cold climates. **'Fire Bullet(s):' Tahlia can use her fire element to shoot a single or multiple bullets of fire from her finger-tips, and are lethal enough to burn through armor with little effort. **'Fire Shield:' Tahlia can generate a shield of fire to protect herself from nearly all attacks, and can even be used when an enemy comes in her way. **'Fire Wave:' With a slashing or wiping style movement from her arms or legs, Tahlia can unleash a wave of fire to her enemies that can incinerate a large area with no problem. She can even put her hands together to unleash a column of fire waves to destroy and burn an enemy that is difficult to kill with anything else. **'Fire Dagger(s):' Tahlia can generate daggers of fire into her hands and use them for close combat, or to throw at her enemies from a great distance, and can severe damage in doing so. **'Fire Wings:' Tahlia can generate wings of fire to fly and even fire a barrage of fire projectiles to her enemies from a long distance. **'Fire Spire(s):' Tahlia can create spires of fire to incapacitate her opponents from the grounds, and even kill them if need be. They can go up to the size of buildings, and be used to make a fiery stage to battle in. 'Spiral Force Powers' Tahlia has mastered every aspect of the Force, and is on a near equal playing field against Viloura herself, and even learned the Spiral Force as well. She has the following powers: *'Force Push/Whirlwind/Wave:' Tahlia has a great amount of skill in Force Push, as she can push away a person from afar and even break through walls as a result. She can even be able to create a large whirlwind that traps numerous enemies within the area. She can also be able to unleash a massive wave of Force energies to send her enemies from within 10,000 meters away with little effort. *'Force Shock/Lightning/Storm:' **'Lightning Grenade:' Lightning Grenade was a Force Lightning variation in which Tahlia can gripped an opponent with the Force and lifted them up into the air. While the victim was suspended Tahlia blasted them with a brief burst of lightning. Tahlia can then either dropped the victim or slammed them into an object, causing the lightning coursing within them to explode. **'Lightning Bomb:' A powerful variation of Force Lightning. Tahlia blasted an opponent with lightning, and then, using the Force, caused the lightning to amplify within the victim's body until it reached a critical point and exploded out of the victim. The explosion would also shock and kill anyone unlucky enough to be standing near the victim when the explosion occurred. **'Lightning Shield:' Lightning Shield was another variation of Force Lightning in which a shield of lightning covered and protected Tahlia. Its effects could extend beyond the immediate space near Tahlia, and could shock enemies in the distance. It could lower damage taken by Tahlia, and could also enhance the saber damage the user dealt out. It was not the most powerful form of Force Lightning, however; it still took mastery in the art of Force Lightning and high concentration to use Lightning Shield. It could even redirect Force lightning back at another user of Force lightning. **'Chain Lightning:' Tahlia is able to use her Force Lightning to target one enemy with this ability, and then redirect it to another target in a chain-like bind. **'Sith Seeker:' Sith Seeker was a very uncontrollable form of Force Push. The Force Tahlia blasted the target with Force push, sending the object through the air. Tahlia then generated a large ball of Force Lightning. Tahlia allowed the lightning to expand freely, until it was no longer under her control. They would then blast the Force lightning ball after the target, hence "Sith Seeker". The lightning exploded on impact with an opponent or object. *'Electric Judgment: ' *'Force Repulse:' *'Telekinetic Kill:' *'Force Wound/Choke/Kill:' *'Force Fear/Horror/Insanity:' *'Stun/Disable/Destroy Droid:' *'Master Force Speed:' *'Master Battle Meditation:' *'Master Telepathy:' *'Master Force Healing:' Tahlia has mastered the power to heal others with no effort, and the patient is then healed completely ansd appears as though nothing had happened to them. *'Master Force Drain:' *'Master Mind Trick: Tahlia has her ability to use Mind Tricks on others, and has taken a few years to do so. She is very keen in using it to accompish missions, and even when it comes to hiding her presence and remain in secret. **'''Force Confusion: Tahlia can use Force Confusion to make the enemy confused and unable to do anything within a limit amount of time. **'Force Persuasion:' Tahlia can use the Force to persuade others to do her bidding, and the person that was used by this has no memory that had transpired. *'Force Cloak:' Tahlia can mask her presence from others that are Force-sensitive or not, and seem as though she is normal, or not there at all. *'Pyrokinesis:' *'Telekinesis:' *'Force Pull:' *'Force Repulse:' *'Force Grip:' *'Force Crush:' *'Force Flight/Levitation:' *'Force Sense:' *'Force Sight:' Tahlia has the ability to see a person from within, knowing if they are dark, light, or just neutral. *'Force Vision:' *'Force Scream:' Tahlia can use the power of the Force to make a loud and painful scream to make her voice be heared from afar, or to use against her enemies to harm or kill them with ease. *'Farseeing:' Tahlia can be able to sense and feel a person from afar, even from behind. *'Force Deflection/Redirection:' Tahlia is very skilled in deflection and redirection. This is shown when a thermal detonator is thrown to her and her family, and it has easily bounced off from his back area and exploded at a distance away, without her even seeing it. *'Force Enlightenment:' *'Force Meld:' *'Force Listening:' *'Comprehend Speech:' *'Detoxify Poison:' *'Breath Control:' *'Animal Friendship:' *'Dopplegänger:' *'Flashburn:' Tahlia has a Force Power that allows her to shutdown her or others reactions from emotional trauma. This also slightly make them unable to remember the center of their trauma. However, Tahlia never uses this technique for most cases, as trauma proves that the person really cared for those that they lost from their lives. *'Deadly Sight:' Tahlia has the devastating power to inflict pain and injury upon her foes merely by looking at them, causing the victim's body to burn and smoke as they died. She could also use Deadly Sight to damage entire groups of foes within her field of vision. *'Force Phantom:' Tahlia can be able to create a phantom of Force energy to project herself or anyone from a galactic or universal range. *'Hibernation Trance:' Tahlia can use the power of Hibernation Trance that allows her to go into a very deep hibernation state. This slowed the user's metabolism and breathing to a standstill, causing the individual to only use one tenth of the air of a normal individual. A fully trained Force-user could stay in this state for up to one week in a dry climate or one month in a wet climate before dying from lack of water. Tahlia can even appear dead with this ability, though only for stealth and deception reasons within enemy territory. She has even mastered the ability to conceal herself and her children within frozen cocoons that allows them to remain their biological age and life span while within the cocoons, and awaken from their own will. *'Shatterpoint:' Tahlia can be able to detect any shatterpoints within an object or person, and use the Force to take advantage of their weaknesses and exploit them, thus taking them down. *'Battle Precognition:' Tahlia can be able to foresee an attack that her opponents will deliver, before they can even lift a finger within a second. *'Dark Transfer:' Tahlia has the power to bring back a person from the brink of death, and use the power of either the Light or the Dark side of the Force to do so. She demonstrated this when she brought back her husband after his succeeded mission to make Zack stronger and end the War of the Realms. *'Drain Knowledge:' Tahlia has the power to drain a person's knowledge and memories for intell reasons. *'Tutaminis:' Tahlia is extremely skilled in the art of Tutaminis, as she can stop all attacks with her sheer Force power. She can easily stop countless blaster that come her way, and even stop a horde of lightsabers from reaching her skin and clothing. This can be seen when her enemies attempted to kill her sons when they were injured, and their blasters were just deflected and absorbed from within her reach. *'Immense Force Power:' Tahlia's Force Power is dramatically on a level far surpassing all other Jedi and Sith put together, and nearly to Viloura's caliber. Her midi-chorlian count is undetermined, but is no doubt incalculable. 'Resolve Mode' 'Celestial Mode' 'Ultimate Attacks/Finishers' *'Fiendfyre Phoenix:' *'Red Phoenix Barrage:' *'Red Phoenix Buster:' 'Weapons' *'Red Double-Bladed Lightsaber:' Family & Relatives *Marka Ragnos: Husband *Kain Ragnos: Son **Kallen Ragnos: Daughter-in-Law **Kaden Ragnos: Grandson **Dawn Ragnos: Granddaughter *Akuhiei Ragnos: Son **Shirley Ragnos: Daughter-in-Law **Dilan Ragnos: Grandson **Carleen Ragnos: Granddaughter *Maria Ragnos: Daughter **Jacob Xargus: Son-in-Law **Jake Xargus: Grandson **Mareena Xargus: Granddaughter Relationships Marka Ragnos Kain Ragnos Akuhiei Ragnos Maria Ragnos Zack Xargus Kain Android Death Scar Death Stalker Jacob Xargus Darth Kraynos Viloura Xargus PredAlien Quotes Trivia Tahlia Ragnos is greatly inspired by the character Sumeragi Lee Noriega from the Gundam series.